


【KT】River flows in you （十三）

by meiyouren



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】River flows in you （十三）

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

River flows in you （十三）

 

 

睡梦中的堂本光一突然惊醒，安静的卧室放大了他的心跳声，等他缓过神，伸手四处摸着自己的手机，他记得睡前自己是把手机放在了旁边的，果然他在床头摸到了从枕头上掉下去的手机，他解锁看了下时间，突然的亮光刺得他眯起了眼。

 

“才4点啊…”堂本光一叹口气，起身从抽屉里拿出内衣裤在浴室冲了个热水澡又躺回床上，时间尚早，但是堂本光一却怎么也睡不着了，翻来覆去脑子里全是刚才做的梦。

 

“原来是他…”堂本光一心里想，“好像第一次是音乐节回来之后？还是之前来着？我是不是该交个女朋友了…”

 

堂本光一对自己最近时不时的春梦做出要交“女朋友”的结论不是没有原因的，如果说堂本光一春梦里是某个名模爱豆甚至是AV女星的话堂本光一都只会转个身继续睡，但是他最近春梦里的对象却好像都是个实打实的男人，这他才有了“需要女朋友”的念头。

 

之前几次梦中的人他都看不清是谁，只是心里隐约觉得对方的身形脸庞都无比熟悉，但那张脸永远在云雾之中也不说话只是跟他亲吻，他的手抚摸着对方赤裸的身体，虽然梦里的人没有女性柔软的乳房，却一点都没有妨碍他对他平坦胸部的喜爱。

 

这样的梦境对于堂本光一来说过于荒诞，再加上每次醒来后只残留下零星半点的记忆，拼凑不全的画面让他犹如身陷网织的迷宫，找不到出口反而被绞勒缠绕，他索性不再去深究，反正春梦总是了无痕。

 

今天却不知是怎么，梦里除了亲吻抚摸，他竟然还分开了对方的双腿，进入了某个让他感觉非常舒服的地方，梦中的他达到高潮的时候唤了一声“剛。”那个之前一直模糊不清的脸就变成了堂本剛的样子，之后他就被惊醒，醒来后发现自己梦遗了。

 

“也可能是最近太累了吧，干脆忙完这一阵给自己放个假好了。”堂本光一一下又把刚才“需要个女朋友”的想法推翻。

 

堂本光一心里这么想着，寂静无声的黑暗中，梦里的场景却如走马灯一样历历在目，此刻他满脑子都是梦里堂本剛双眼含春的模样看着他，温润双唇的触感似乎还留在自己的嘴边。想到那柔软暖糯的触感堂本光一不由自主地咬起了下唇，身下仿佛还能感觉到自己梦中进入的地方正紧紧地包裹着自己。

 

堂本光一侧过身，下身微起反应让他对自己咂了个舌，他干脆坐起身把床头灯打开，拿手机玩起了游戏，直到助理桥本大辅送来早点在楼下按门铃，他才收起手机下楼。

 

给自己放个假这个念头像什么咒语一般，自从堂本光一有了这个想法他就再也没有做过那样的梦，每天依旧忙到倒床就睡，那些旖旎的画面也在堂本光一记忆中渐渐隐去。

 

春梦里的另一个主人公堂本剛因为公司在北海道开了新的分店，他跟自己所在分店的店长一起，被临时派到札幌培训新人。在新店正式营业后，堂本剛终于在感恩节前二天回到东京，他们店长一向对他不错，这次两个人出差忙到没停，好容易新店开张了又马不停蹄地赶飞机回来，工作的忙碌加上旅途的劳累，两个人都是疲惫不堪。店长知道他下个月初还要去千叶出差，干脆就让他东京之后直接回家，休完假再上班，堂本剛高兴地道谢后，在家好好地睡了两天，一身疲惫才得到舒缓。感恩节那天他早早就去了向日葵庄，把从北海道带回来的特产送给由真他们，把孩子们高兴坏了。

 

堂本光一因为白天有工作，等工作结束桥本大辅开车到向日葵庄已经6点多，他一进院子怜奈正站在门口往外张望，见到他马上跑过去抱住他的腿，甜甜地喊了声“光尼酱”。堂本光一来了几次之后，怜奈跟他越来越亲，叫他也从“光一尼酱”变成了“光尼酱”。怜奈拉着堂本光一进客室，菜已经基本上桌，客室和放钢琴的和室之间的拉门敞开着，两间并成了一间大榻榻米房，几张长桌拼在一起，桌旁已坐满了客人，有大人有孩子都是村里附近的居民，还有由真和真他们几个班上的担任老师也同样是住在村里。

 

堂本光一进门先是跟中村爷爷打了招呼介绍了下助理桥本大辅，顺便把带给孩子们的东西交给了站在一旁的志乃，志乃接过东西道了谢，把两个人带到几个空位旁，志乃跟他说旁边的是堂本剛的位置，他问堂本剛人去了哪里，志乃往外面的套廊指了指，说：“剛尼桑在给优念故事书呢。”

 

堂本光一让桥本在位子上坐下。自己走到坐在套廊上的堂本剛身后，伸头看他在讲什么故事，此时堂本剛身边不光是优，附近居住来参加聚会的几个孩子也坐在他身边听得津津有味，堂本剛翻了一页手上的书继续念到：“然后克拉拉突然瞥见，那一抹亮眼的红色，那是她的胡桃夹子啊，手帕做的绷带不见了，整个身体都完好无损，克拉拉紧紧抱住他，虽然她从未告诉任何人这次奇妙的冒险经历，可是她从心底希望，每年的平安夜都能像今年一样，如此神奇美妙。”堂本剛合上书，看看身边的孩子们说：“故事讲完了。”

 

“今天是感恩节，又不是平安夜你怎么讲《胡桃夹子》？”堂本光一出声问。

 

堂本剛转过身，抬头看着站在自己身后的人，笑容立刻在脸上晕开，“光一你来了。”说着站起身问：“你怎么也不叫我，站在后面偷听。”

 

堂本光一见他起身，伸手去扶，堂本剛跪坐久了脚有些麻，借着堂本光一的力站起来，堂本光一扶着一瘸一拐的堂本剛走回室内座位坐下，堂本剛揉着发麻的脚说：“我今天带来给孩子们的书，优吵着现在就要听，我只好讲了。”

 

桥本大辅见两个人坐回来，身体向前微倾跟堂本剛打招呼：“剛桑，好久不见。”

 

堂本剛一直揉着脚又被坐在中间的堂本光一挡着，这才看到他，也是欠身说：“桥本桑，好久不见。”

 

自从上次调音跟堂本光一重逢，他们就再没见过，堂本剛每次去堂本光一家都是本人在家，算算也好几个月了。桥本还想谢谢上次堂本剛帮他解围，可是自己老板就在面前，他又不方便开口，此时堂本光一问堂本剛道：“大半个月没见你去哪了？怎么感觉瘦了些？”

 

堂本剛伸直已经舒服些的双腿说：“去北海道出了趟差，每天都忙得焦头烂额，瘦了吗？我倒没觉得呢。”又拿过放在桌下的包说：“对了，给你的。”说着从包里拿出个纸袋递给堂本光一接着说：“北海道一家百年老店做的草莓大福，很有名哦，之前音乐节你不是把蛋糕里的草莓都挑出来吃了把蛋糕丢给我吗，感觉你好像很喜欢吃草莓的样子，这个不会很甜，你应该能吃。”

 

堂本光一拿过纸袋往里面看了看，抬头说了句谢谢，另一桌的中村爷爷举起酒杯对大家说：“感谢大家来到向日葵庄，每一年向日葵庄都受到大家诸多的关照，在坐村里的居民，孩子们学校的老师，向日葵庄民宿的老客人们以及今天没能前来的各地的好心人，正是因为有你们的帮助，向日葵庄才能坚持到今天，我替已经长大在外工作以及现在还在庄里的孩子们谢谢大家！”说完把手上的酒一饮而尽。

 

下面的人也跟着喝光了酒杯里的酒，中村爷爷又对坐在身边的怜奈小声地说：“你不是说有话要跟光一尼酱说的吗？”

 

怜奈站起身，一屋子的人大多数都是她平常天天都能见到的人，她也不扭捏，用稚嫩的童声，笑嘻嘻地看着堂本光一的方向说：“怜奈今年最想感谢的人是光尼酱，光尼酱教怜奈弹钢琴，怜奈最喜欢光尼酱了，怜奈长大了要做光尼酱的新娘～”

 

充满童趣的发言引得下面的客人哄堂大笑，堂本剛也侧头看着堂本光一笑道：“要做光一的新娘哦。”

 

堂本光一又感动又有些害羞，忙拍拍堂本剛的肩膀让他不要开自己的玩笑，怜奈坐到钢琴边，弹奏了一曲日本民谣《樱花》，堂本剛直夸堂本光一教的好。接下来由真和真合吹了一曲竖笛，志乃也弹奏了一曲钢琴曲，孩子们带着感激之情的演奏得到了大家热烈的掌声，表演结束之后大家才开始动筷子用餐。席间多是左邻右舍，彼此熟悉，饭过一半都开怀畅饮，嘻嘻哈哈闹成一片。

 

堂本剛身边的是向日葵庄隔壁的邻居，堂本剛跟中村爷爷奶奶来往几年，自然是认识他的，村里的人热情好客，拼命给身边的人倒酒，只有桥本大辅因为要开车逃过一劫。酒是中村爷爷自己酿的，入口甘甜满是果香，堂本剛也不由得多喝了几杯，堂本光一第一次喝这样的果酒，味道很是合他的口味，开始是别人给他斟酒，多喝了两杯他就开始自己给自己倒。

 

堂本剛见他似乎喝得有点多，问：“你明天不是要赶飞机吗？喝这么多没关系吗？爷爷酿的果酒后劲可是很足的。”

 

堂本光一平常就能喝两杯，对于果酒不以为意，说：“没事，大不了今晚回去睡一觉，实在不行明天飞机上还能睡十多个小时呢。”

 

堂本剛塞了块炸鸡块入口问：“你要去哪？要坐那么久飞机。”

 

堂本光一又抿了一口酒说：“去纽约，我大学院的学校每年感恩节的星期天都会举行慈善演出，把卖门票的钱捐助给有音乐梦想又没有能力实现的孩子，今年邀请了我作为毕业生代表之一参加，所以今晚即使没休息好过去也还有很多时间休息，你放心。”

 

“啊～这样啊，光一也在用音乐拯救世界呢！”堂本剛笑着说。

 

堂本光一听对方这么说，想起两个人去音乐节时候的事，笑容又深了些，把杯里剩下的酒喝下肚，半开玩笑说：“我哪有时间拯救世界，下个月初从美国回来，月底又要飞法国参加圣诞节的演奏会，还是你唱首Funk拯救我吧。”

 

堂本剛晚上多喝了几杯，此时又在兴头上，听堂本光一这么说，真的侧过身往堂本光一的身边坐近了些，对着堂本光一唱起歌。堂本光一听了一会才想起来，堂本剛唱的正是音乐节上对方喜欢的那个Funk歌手唱的那首情歌。

 

熟悉的曲调让堂本光一想起那天晚上身边那对激吻的情侣，异国情侣亲吻的画面在堂本光一脑海里像个引子，唤醒了他沉睡在记忆深处的梦，堂本剛的歌声在他耳边无限放大，连带着他的眼里突然看不到堂本剛的整张脸，眼睛从对方的眉眼顺着鬓角滑过停留在堂本剛一开一合的嘴唇上。他像是被罗蕾莱歌声所蛊惑的水手，有那么一瞬真的想俯过身去如梦中一样品尝一下那片双唇的滋味。

 

堂本剛唱到一半见堂本光一盯着自己发起了呆，停止歌声伸出手在堂本光一面前晃一晃，堂本光一这才回过神，堂本剛问道：“怎么了？我唱得很难听吗？你都走神了。”

 

堂本光一忙摇头说：“不是的，是太好听了所以听呆了。”堂本光一又灌下一杯酒，给自己定定神说：“我都不知道你唱歌也这么好听，你简直像是为音乐而生的一样。”

 

堂本剛被他的夸赞弄得不好意思，抿了口酒笑说：“fufufu…我怎么在你眼里好像什么都很好似的，一下是天才一下又为音乐而生什么的。”

 

堂本光一也不敢再直视对方，只是嘟囔了句：“真的就是很好啊，我又没乱说。”

 

堂本剛听他小声嘟囔只是坐在旁边fufufu直笑看着他，吃完饭的由真和真带着怜奈和优酱跑到他们两身边，堂本剛本着想逗逗堂本光一的心情，让孩子们合唱一首歌给堂本光一听，孩子们活泼开朗，唱起了中村奶奶教他们的童歌，怜奈拉着优的小手还跳起了舞，孩子们天真可爱的模样也吸引了旁边吃喝聊天的大人，等孩子们唱完歌这一桌的大人们都不住给他们鼓掌。

 

向日葵庄感恩节聚会就在热闹的气氛中结束了，两个堂本都喝了不少，只是堂本剛知道自己的酒量还掂量着喝，绕是这样等车开在回东京的路上他也是开始头晕，更别说喝了一晚上的堂本光一。中村爷爷酿的酒虽然是果酒口感好，入口还不觉得酒味浓，但是后劲大，堂本光一被桥本大辅扶上车后直接就靠在背椅上不动了。

 

堂本剛见堂本光一醉得厉害，让桥本大辅先开车送他回家，等车开到堂本光一家楼下已经接近午夜，堂本剛知道桥本大辅作为堂本光一的助理明天肯定也是要跟他去美国的，就叫桥本在堂本光一的公寓门口把两个人放下，自己把人送回去让桥本早点回去休息，桥本知道堂本剛是自己老板的好朋友也没什么顾虑，跟堂本剛道了谢，把车停回地下停车场就回了家。

 

堂本剛想把堂本光一扶进公寓，堂本光一醉得厉害，抱着堂本剛整个身体重量都靠堂本剛支撑着，堂本剛好几次被带得站不稳往后倒，堂本光一却只是死死抱着堂本剛“剛剛剛”的直叫唤，堂本剛见他只是叫他名字，又没有下文，也就“我在这里在这里”的回他。

 

等进了电梯，堂本剛从他的外套口袋里摸出钥匙，今天堂本光一是直接从工作地去的向日葵庄，难得没穿运动服，整个人更精神了些。电梯到达顶楼，堂本剛好不容易把人拖回家安置在客厅沙发上，转身去厨房烧热水，想着让堂本光一喝点热水胃能舒服些。等水烧好他端着杯子回到客厅，人已经不在沙发上了，堂本剛又拿着水走上二楼，练琴房的门开着，堂本光一躺在地毯上闭着眼睛好像是睡着了的样子，手上还拿着本相册似的东西。

 

堂本剛帮他盖上毯子，正准备把册子从堂本光一手里抽走，对方却睁开了眼。堂本剛见他坐了起来，把水杯递给他，对方接过水仰头就灌了下去，喝完随手把杯子放在了地毯上，拉过堂本剛在自己身边坐下，把手上的东西往堂本剛身边挪了挪，堂本剛疑狐地打开册子，里面放满了堂本光一小时候上新闻杂志的剪报。堂本剛翻了两页说：“我妈妈也给我做了这样的册子，从我第一次得奖登报开始，现在都还在我老家书架上放着。”说着又往后面翻了一页，指着堂本光一的一张剪报说：“这张我记得，我第一次在报纸上看到你就是这张，那时候我们还不认识，那么巧我们竟然同姓又都在关西，后来我还问过我妈妈家里有没有哪个亲戚家的小朋友叫堂本光一的呢。”回忆起小时候，堂本剛自顾自地笑起来，接着边往下翻边继续说：“当时我还挺好奇的，怎么还有小朋友得了第一名都不高兴的样子，后来我又看到过几次你的新闻，每次你在报刊杂志上都是这幅表情，就连我们第一次见面你都是板着脸，fufufu…不过那时候你好像是很紧张，捏着曲谱的手指都泛白了。”

 

“所以你就过来跟我打招呼了？”半天不吭声的堂本光一突然发问。

 

堂本剛还是翻着剪报册，边看边说：“是哦，不知道为什么呢，看你那么紧张的样子，就想跟你说说话。”

 

“啊！这张！我们第一次比赛的照片，fufufu…光一还真是从小就像王子一样呢。”堂本剛顿了顿接着说：“奇怪，我怎么记得我册子里的这张有三个人？”堂本剛始终盯着册子没有抬头，但是对方半天不回话，他这才侧头看向身边的人。此时身旁的堂本光一正满眼柔情地看着他。堂本剛被他看得心跳漏了一拍，结结巴巴地问他是不是哪里不舒服，堂本光一不作声，一手撑着身体往堂本剛方向靠过去，侧头贴上了堂本剛温润的双唇。

 

堂本剛酒未醒头还晕着，一时间脑子有些转不过来，不由得怀疑自己是不是在做梦，堂本光一刚才是在梦里亲了自己吗？他呆呆地看着同样也在看着他的堂本光一。

 

黑暗的房间里只有落地灯橘色的柔光打在两个人身上，堂本剛本就水灵的眼睛因为喝醉的原因更是水波潋滟，堂本光一沉溺在这一汪春水之中，这个梦他已经好久没有做过了，今天身边的堂本剛好像比之前梦里的样子更加清晰，不光有了面貌还在跟他聊天，“他的嘴唇可真软啊…”堂本光一想着，又靠过去亲了一下。对面被他亲吻了的人还是不说话，只是愣愣地看着他。

 

“是我亲得不够好吗？为什么对方不像之前在梦里一样拥抱自己了呢？”堂本光一想着再次靠了过去，只是他不再满足于蜻蜓点水般的浅尝辄止。他把舌头伸进对方口腔肆意挑弄，他能感觉到对方开始还是被动地接受任他亲吻，后来慢慢地也在回应他，他开心地把人拥进怀里，舌尖跟舌尖纠缠，交换彼此的唾液，堂本光一把人放倒停止亲吻，一手撑在梦里人的头边，看着躺在自己身下的人浅浅地喘着气。他不想停止这一切，怕一停下来这个梦就会醒来，于是乎又底下头对着那个红润的嘴唇亲了下去。

 

不知道是谁的手晃到了落地灯下，唯一的亮光毫无征兆地消失了，只有远处些许月光透过落地窗的白纱窗帘落进来，堂本光一闭着眼边亲吻对方边解开身下人的衣扣，他的手从对方的胸口一路向下伸进了内裤里，等眼睛适应了黑暗，借着一点点的月光亲上了梦里人胸前凸起的乳头，像之前亲吻他的嘴唇一样，先是轻轻地在上面吻了吻，然后又学着梦里样子整个含在嘴里吸允，身下的人被他弄得打了个哆嗦，他拿出伸进对方内裤里的手，半跪着脱掉了自己的外套和衬衣，又脱下裤子丢在一边，梦里人亮晶晶的眼睛在黑暗中看着他的动作，他又迫不及待地把对方拨个精光，俯下身继续亲吻那温润的双唇。

 

屋子里开着地暖，他们又躺在地毯上，可是堂本剛还是伸手扯过地上的薄毯盖在两个人身上，好让自己不那么羞涩。他想一定是自己晚上喝太多了，才会任由堂本光一操控着。堂本光一的亲吻让他温暖又舒服，他有点舍不得跟那片双唇分开，亲吻到后来他竟然有点嫉妒堂本光一原来的那些女朋友，堂本光一这么好的吻技也不知道是在多少人身上练出来的，他想。他跟自己交往过为数不多的几个女朋友都从来没有过如此炽烈绵长的吻。

 

堂本剛脑子里一团乱，一下子想到自己在一个男人的身下他就觉得有些匪夷所思，一下子想到这个人是堂本光一又想抱紧他。此刻堂本光一一边吸允他的乳头一边把他的分身握在手里，每一次撸动他都更加深陷在这只温暖有力的手中。他突然想到这是双弹钢琴的手，又想起钢琴协奏曲演奏会时堂本光一弹琴的模样，那只在琴键上飞舞修长灵动的手指正撩拨着他的欲望，想到这他一下泄了出来，高潮带来的快感让他情不自禁地抬起头勾着堂本光一的脖子主动地亲了上去。

 

梦里人主动亲吻自己让堂本光一越发兴奋起来，他的下身早就胀痛不已，堂本光一把对方刚才发泄在他手里的东西往之前在梦中让他舒服的地方伸去，他感觉到身下亲吻自己的人身体僵了一下，然后勾着自己的手松了开来，抵在自己肩上就想推开自己，他离开那个吻，得不到疏解的他皱着眉看着梦里的人，对方也看着他，黑暗中仍旧闪亮的眼睛让他明显感觉到下身青筋在跳动，他对那个人说：“剛，我难受，让我进去好不好？”他的梦里人犹豫了一下，本来想要推开他的手没了力气，反而轻轻地环住了他。

 

他开心地又朝着对方的唇吻了下去，手指伸进那个紧致的地方，他能感觉到他的梦里人身体轻微的颤抖，他轻轻地从他的额头吻到眼睛到鼻尖，又到嘴巴，他的舌头在对方的口腔内搅动，手上也没有停止扩张，直到他觉得对方已经没有让他觉得一点都进不去了，他才把手拿出来，边亲吻安抚对方，边把自己性器塞进那个小穴。

 

即使他的手指在里面忙碌了半天，梦里人的穴口还是又小又紧，整个往里进的过程让他的性器又痛又有些舒服，身下的人却难受得喉咙里“唔唔”只叫唤，他对对方说：“剛你放松点，我动不了了。”对方却艰难地从牙缝里挤出几个字，“光一你快出去，痛。”嘶哑的声音让堂本光一下意识地往身下人的脸上摸去，温暖的掌心立即感觉到一丝冰凉的液体在颊边。他往对方眼睛里仔细看去，对方紧闭的双眼上还有些水珠。

 

他的心脏莫名地抽动了一下，不由自主就往外退，哪知道才往外拔出一点，就让堂本光一舒服得直哆嗦，他真想一直待在这个又暖又紧的地方，他对梦里人说：“剛让我做完好不好，我会慢一点的，我保证。”对方过了半天才咬着嘴唇点点头，他见对方不再排斥，抽身慢慢往外退，等退到穴口又缓缓的进去，几个来回却让堂本光一舒服地直喘气，缓慢地抽插渐渐地让他不再满足，对方紧紧吸着他阴茎的内壁让他不由自主地随着快感越插越快，身下的人拿着薄毯的一角遮住整张脸，牙齿拼命咬住薄毯的边，直到堂本光一射在他体内，才趴在他身上舒服地大喘气，他把薄毯挪下来点露出满是水汽的大眼睛，堂本光一在他的眉心亲了亲，说：“我爱你。”他松开拉着薄毯一角的手，紧紧地抱住还埋在自己身体里没有退去的堂本光一。

 

堂本光一酒未醒伴着高潮的余韵迷糊睡去，不知过了多久，朦胧中他似乎听见琴声，他睁开眼一手扶着自己晕晕乎乎的脑袋慢慢坐起身，不知什么时候盖在他身上的薄毯滑倒他的腹部，落地窗的窗帘被全部拉开，一个人影坐在钢琴前弹奏德彪西的《月光》，落地窗外的月光洒在他的身上，黑色的三角钢琴也染上了一层白晕。人影背着光他看不清那人的表情，优美动听的旋律稍稍缓解了他的头痛，眼前的景象像一幅自带着音乐背景却冰冷的画，渐行渐缓的曲调让堂本光一混沌的脑子里，不自觉地冒出大学的时候在图书馆借来的书上看到过的一首诗：

 

已不会再有那样的月夜，

以迷离的光线

穿过幽暗的树林

将静谧的光辉倾泻，

淡淡地，隐约地

照出我恋人的美丽。

 

他站起身，身上不着一缕地往那个人影走去，昏昏沉沉的脑袋让他觉得自己每一步都好像踩在了棉花上。脚下走过地毯，踏在温暖地板上的触感，让他产生了一种自己也进入了那幅冰冷油画里的错觉。他站到弹琴人的身后，环抱住那个人的脖子，身体紧贴着对方的后背，那个人在他的怀抱中结束了全曲。可是弹奏完的人却不回头，依旧坐在琴凳上背对着他，堂本光一松开环抱的手，顺着那个人的脖子抬起他的下巴，坐在钢琴前的人被他带着头往后仰，他低头在那个人的唇上吻了下去。

 

别扭的姿势让堂本光一无法专心亲吻，他把人转过来面向自己，又拉人站起，对方只穿了件白衬衫没有扣扣子，刺裸相对的两个人映在彼此眼眸里。月光下他终于看清对方的长相，他有些开心，今晚的梦似乎有点长，或许是他迷糊睡着前祈祷希望可以再一次梦到跟对方做爱的愿望实现了，即使现在头痛欲裂他也愿意就这么一直活在梦里。

 

堂本光一搂着那个人的肩亲上去，急促而热烈，那个人被他带着往后退，又被钢琴挡着一不留神就坐到了琴键上，“哐”地一声，一片琴键被压下去，一会便没了声。堂本光一分开那个人的脚，站在那个人的两腿间，一手把他的右脚架在钢琴凳上，让对方的脚尽可能的分开，把自己又抬头的阴茎又送进了对方的后穴里，这次他进去的不再那么艰难，抽送也轻松了很多，完全沉浸在那个紧紧包裹着自己的温暖之地。

 

堂本剛被他摆弄得一脚踩着钢琴凳一脚点地，堂本光一在他身体里的每一次进出，都把他往后顶得后背硌在键盘盖上生疼，身下的琴键也因为他的移动时不时发出声响。他只能抱着堂本光一尽量贴紧对方，不知道是堂本光一感觉到对方拼命地贴着自己的关系还是体位的原因，他每次一抽插都直达深处，堂本剛靠着他的肩头突然“啊”地叫出声，他赶紧捂住嘴巴，但是堂本光一却像掌握了什么诀窍，也不一个劲地抽插了，只是在堂本剛内壁的一个点摩擦捣鼓。

 

堂本剛不管是捂住嘴巴还是咬住嘴唇，呻吟声还是从他的喉咙里断断续续地发出来，他有点不敢相信那是自己的声音，那呻吟声娇媚又黏腻，缠绵又暧昧。可是他就是控制不住发出这样的声音，他趴在堂本光一肩膀上不敢抬头看对方，却又享受着堂本光一给他带来的快感。

 

美妙的性事让他脑子里一片空白，对方却突然停了下来，他正在兴头上没有了舒服的来源，他有些着急，终于抬头看着堂本光一，对方却只是盯着他笑，任他看着不说话也不动，堂本剛急了，脱口就说：“你动啊！”

 

堂本光一终于开口说：“舒服？”

 

堂本剛脸上发烫，不说话只是“嗯”的一声，堂本光一却不依不饶说：“你说出来啊，说舒服我就让你更舒服，不说那就算了。”说完往外退了一点。

 

堂本剛急了，自己往堂本光一的方向顶了一下腰，堂本光一稍稍退出的性器又全部埋进了他的体内，手下搂得更紧了些说：“舒服，很舒服，你可以继续了吗？”

 

堂本光一也不说话，带着一脸得逞地坏笑慢慢退出又狠狠地顶了进去，每次都只对准一个地方，不给对方一丝喘息的机会，堂本剛就这样被他弄得射了出来。

 

堂本光一又拥着已经发泄出来的堂本剛滚回到地毯上，继续在对方身体里操弄，直到再次射在了堂本剛的身体里才心满意足地拔了出来。迷糊睡过去之前他默默祈祷希望这个美梦永远不要醒来。

 

ღ .:*・゜♡゜・*:.ღ .:*・゜♡゜・*:.ღ .:*・゜♡゜・*:.ღ

 

Claude Debussy Clair de lune 

 

ღ .:*・゜♡゜・*:.ღ .:*・゜♡゜・*:.ღ .:*・゜♡゜・*:.ღ


End file.
